


Mighty Words Astound Me

by roxashighwind



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Soft music drew her attention from her own stomach, up the walkway between rows of chairs. Time slows, and in any other circumstance Kima would be worried. She can’t focus on anything other than the woman slowly walking toward her in time to the gentle music.-It's their wedding day!





	Mighty Words Astound Me

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this during the stream for episode 97*. It took me a bit longer to complete than originally intended, but that's okay! 
> 
> Title is from 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming' from the movie How to Train Your Dragon 2.
> 
> Oh! And [here's what I had in mind for Allura's dress](http://www.bhldn.com/shop-the-bride-wedding-dresses-lace/fantasia-gown/productoptionids/fbcaeb8b-b90b-4e9a-9313-32da085940dd).
> 
> EDIT: correction on episode number made to be the truth and not me attempting to remember the number all on my own (which I am bad at, it would seem). An additional edit was made to actually name the two who bore official witness to the ceremony.

Her armor is freshly polished, the sunshine off the platinum plate nearly blinding a few guests as she shifts from foot to foot. Her stomach is alternately in her knees and at her throat; there aren’t even that many guests, but she’s never been that great at being the center of attention. At least Allura had shut down the woman they’d employed to assist them with preparations about putting her in a fancy dress - Kima isn’t sure if she’d be able to do this in front of people without her armor.

Soft music drew her attention from her own stomach, up the walkway between rows of chairs. Time slows, and in any other circumstance Kima would be worried. She can’t focus on anything other than the woman slowly walking toward her in time to the gentle music.

Allura has forgone the twin braids she typically favors; instead her hair is pulled back in more intricate braids with soft curls falling over her shoulders and down her back. Her head is held high as she walks toward the altar Kima is standing at, the pale blue of her flowing gown billowing around her legs and out behind her in the light breeze. She comes to a stop in front of Kima, a soft smile on her face.

“You look…” Words fail Kima as she looks Allura up and down. She always thinks Allura is the most beautiful thing in all the planes of existence (and what a realization that had been the first time a Kima encountered a succubus after meeting the arcanist), but today her beauty takes Kima’s breath away. She can’t say she minds, not when Allura continues toward her with eyes only for Kima.

A pleased smile stretches Allura’s lips as she briefly ducks her head. The way Kima looks at her… On a regular day it makes Allura want to pull her close and kiss her until they're both breathless and ready to ignore whatever duties they have, but today it feels a thousand fold more intense.

“Bahamut could not hope to shine as brilliantly as you do, Kima,” Allura replies and takes her place next to Kima in front of the altar.

Heat sweeps quickly through her body at the blasphemous compliment, and she briefly thinks she’s got a dopey smile on her face before Allura links their hands together. She squeezes Allura’s larger hands for a moment and finally turns her attention to their officiant.

“You’re both looking positively _glorious_ ,” enthuses Shaun Gilmore from the far side of the altar. He looks resplendent himself, flattering royal purple robes edged in intricate gold embroidery and all his golden jewelery exceptionally sparkling.

“Thank you, Shaun,” responds Allura with a small tilt of her head in his direction; her eyes do not leave Kima.

Kima is once more glad for the comfort of her armor and even more so for Allura’s warm hands around her own. “Allura -”

Shaun interrupts before Kima can finish whatever negative thing she was thinking. “Oh hush now, Lady Kima! You're looking just as beautiful as your soon-to-be wife.” He pitches his voice louder, so that the handful of people in attendance can hear him.

“We're here today to celebrate the union of Lady Kima of Vord and Arcanist Allura Vysoren. The lovely ladies have requested a short ceremony and sweet ceremony and have written their own words.” Shaun gestures to Allura. “If you will.”

Allura clears her throat and gives Kima’s hands a little squeeze before she speaks. “I have known you for quite some time, Kima, and I am a better person for your presence in my life. I don't know what I would do without you to pull me from my research and remind me that it's okay to take breaks and have a little fun.”

She takes a breath and looks into Kima’s eyes. “I love you, and have for longer than I've ever said. You are so important to me, with how you make me laugh and care for me, reminding me to rest to keep from burning myself out, and for the way that you love me for who I am, faults and all.

“The world is dangerous, and scary, and we’ve put this off for so long… Kima, I love you so much and I want to dedicate my heart and soul to you, in front of these witnesses. If you’ll have me.”

Allura’s cheeks are wet and Kima pulls her down, frees a hand, and gently wipes the tears away. “I love you too.” She lets Allura stand up straight, and closes her eyes for a moment to gather herself. She looks up and smiles.

“Allura. We used to adventure together, and have helped save the world. When we first tossed around the idea of getting married… I thought you were joking. Why would you, beautiful wizard with wit sharp enough to be just as deadly as my sword, want to tie yourself to me? The idea dropped in the frantic fight to contain Thordak the first time.” Her voice falters, and she has to take a moment just to breathe. That time wasn’t great, they’d lost many friends, but they’d always had each other.

“We’ve traveled and had our falling outs, and yet… And yet we always come back together. Wherever you are, that’s _home_. You’re the home I return to, no matter how long I’m away or what has happened. I’m yours, Allura, and I have been for years.” Kima pauses for just a moment before she grips Allura’s hands tightly for a moment. “I want to dedicate my heart and soul to you, in front of these witnesses. If you’ll have me.”

Shaun clears his throat and gestures grandly to each of them. “Kima. Allura. You have come before these witnesses, here in the Cloudtop District of Emon, to tie yourselves together in love and dedication.”

“We do,” the pair answers in unison.

“Your words have been heard. If anyone wishes to say anything against this union, you surely would have done spoken up by now and we’re just going to move on.” His smile is wide and pleased at the chuckle that gets from those watching. “Through your own desire, the acknowledgement of these witnesses and my fabulous self, and Bahamut’s approval, I have the honor of pronouncing you married!” Shaun claps his hands together.

At the clap of his hands, Allura drops to her knees as they’re surrounded by sparkling silver and gold lights. Kima closes the distance gladly, her hands sliding into Allura’s hair to bring their mouths together. Their first kiss as wives is almost frantic, an affirmation that they’re there and it’s real and it _happened_. Their second kiss is slower, the kiss of two people who are familiar with each other, full of love.

The sound of clapping and cheers pulls them from their ‘just married’ bubble. Kima leans their foreheads together, sharing Allura’s air. She can’t stop smiling, and she’s pleased to see that Allura is in the same boat. Indulging herself even amidst all the clapping, she presses just a little closer to touch their noses together for a moment.

Allura stands after stealing another kiss, and turns to their witnesses. “Thank you all for being here. Your presence makes this day even better.”

“That being said,” Kima starts, really looking at the people they'd chosen to be with them for the first time since Allura walked down the aisle. “There will be a small party in a few days, after Allura and I take some time to ourselves.”

Murmurs of agreement come from those gathered. Shaun steps around the altar to embrace the women for a brief moment. “There are a few documents to sign before you leave, of course.”

The women nod and walk, hand in hand, up the aisle, pausing to accept congratulations and well wishes from their guests. They don't stay long, eager to get the paperwork out of the way so they can have as much time together as possible.

Shaun trails them as they enter a small room with a simple desk and two chairs. With him comes Drake Thunderbrand and Salda Tal'dorei, to be official witnesses on the marriage document. He directs Kuma and Allura to their lines to sign before letting the others sign as well.

“I'll file this for you and you beautiful ladies can be off to your time together post haste!”

Allura rests a hand on his arm. “Thank you, Shaun. Sincerely.”

“Thanks,” Kima echoes, eyes only for her wife. They’re so close to their first days alone together in what feels like years, and her hands itch to pull Allura toward the door. “Allura,” she finally allows herself to say, grabbing the woman’s attention back before Gilmore can give whatever grand response is in him.

“Yes. Gods yes.” She turns from Shaun, soft curls a bit out of sorts from the kiss and the sudden way she turns. “Kima.” She holds out a hand for Kima to take.

He laughs, a genuine chuckle full of understanding. “Enjoy yourselves, ladies. See you in a few days.”

Kima squeezes Allura’s hand. “In a few days,” she agrees, because they’d fought hard for their time away from the Council and the repairs they’re still working on all over the city, and she and Allura are going to make the most of them.

Allura nods toward their friend before suddenly she and Kima disappear.

The little cabin they appear in front of is one that they’ve used before, and Kima’s smile is wide at the sound of the ocean in the distance.

“A few days together,” Allura hums.

Kima laughs. “Without the threat of them asking for help.”

“Unless something catastrophic happens. You know we have to help if -”

She tugs gently on their still connected hands. “Allura. Of course I know. Let’s celebrate our marriage.”

Her smile is fond as she lets Kima pull her into the cabin. It’s small, cozy really, and perfect for them. Allura takes her hand back as they enter, and strides toward a tall set of cabinets and drawers. She retrieves two small boxes and hands one - the top intricately carved with a ‘K’ - to Kima; she keeps the similar box inlaid with an ‘A’ for herself.

“Open them together?” Kima asks, already thumbing the edges of her box.

“Mmhmm.” She holds hers so Kima can see, and together they open the boxes as one.

Nestled inside Allura’s box is a ring, simple platinum with a sapphire flanked by two small citrines on either side. She steps closer to Kima and holds the box out. “Put it on me?” she asks, voice barely more than a whisper. Her eyes brim with tears at the thought that Kima had put into the trinket.

Kima nods. “If you’ll help me with this,” she replies and wiggles the box. She closes it carefully around the necklace and pendant inside and tucks it under her arm. With steady fingers, she pulls the ring from Allura’s box and holds it up. “Your hand, Lady Allura?”

Allura extends her left hand. “It’s beautiful, Kima.” As the ring is slid into place, warmth fills her. She leans down for a kiss, and smiles when Kima gives it to her. “Now yours.”

She pulls Allura’s hand to her mouth to press a soft kiss against her knuckles and the ring. Her heart jumps in her chest at the sight; she’d had the ring made special for her wife, and seeing it on Allura’s hand is the best thing Kima’s seen in a long time. She pulls the necklace box from under her arm and opens it for her.

The chain is simple small links, nothing overtly fancy about it other than the fact that it’s platinum. The pendant is the special part, platinum twisted into a symbol of protection by Allura herself and charged to feel as though Allura is right next to Kima when she wears it. As she fastens it around Kima’s neck, she’s pleased to see Kima visibly relax, the breath of her soft sigh brushing across Allura’s forearms.

“This is perfect, Allura.” She wraps fingers around the pendant, thumb rubbing against the back of it.

Her voice is soft and pleased as she says, “I’m glad you like it.” The tips of her fingers skim across Kima’s armor. She taps on her breastplate, still shining even in the bits of sunlight coming from the windows. “How about we get you out of that and me out of this dress?”

Kima’s dirty smirk is instant. “Yes.” She works her vambraces off without much issue after a quick final caress to the necklace. Her hands shift to the fasteners on the left side of her breastplate. The first buckle comes undone easily enough, but the second is more stubborn.

Allura laughs as Kima fumbles the second buckle. “Let me help.” Her hands have already settled at Kima’s shoulders, removing her pauldrons with efficient, practiced motions. The armor finds itself settled onto the floor, and she moves her attention to the buckles holding the breastplate to its back piece.

She raises her arms to give Allura better access. “I feel like a child,” she grouses, dirty thoughts momentarily forgotten as Allura’s skilled fingers work the leather straps out of their fastenings.

“Oh Kima. I’m your wife, and you know I love helping you out of your armor even more than I like seeing you in it.” She works quickly, wanting Kima bared to her just as much as she knows Kima wants her out of her wedding gown. “No matter how beautiful it looks freshly polished, I’d much rather see your kit neatly piled on the floor.”

That startles a laugh from Kima as Allura assists her in sliding the plate off and onto the floor. “Was that… Was that a line? Where did you even learn that?” It’s easy for her to work at the straps of her thigh armor… Or it would be if Allura’s hands hadn’t immediately started working at her padded top.

A soft blush colors Allura’s cheeks. “I heard it once.” She tugs at the fabric, and makes a pleased sound in her throat when Kima raises her arms to let her pull the top off. It leaves Kima in her breast band and her lower body coverings and armor and nothing else. “Beautiful.”

Kima’s flush extends from cheeks to chest, and she puts a more concentrated effort into getting her thigh armor off. The way Allura is looking at her... “If you help with my shins, this will get done faster.”

The reminder pulls Allura’s attention down to Kima’s thighs, and she sinks easily to her knees. “Of course.”

Getting Kima out of the last of her armor, and the leggings underneath, is simple enough - even with Allura running teasing fingers up Kima’s thighs and hips every chance she gets. It leaves her in nothing but her breast band and unders, and Kima needs to even the nudity level between them, needs to see her wife just as bared to her if not more.

“Now you.” Kima steps out of the ring of her removed armor to stand behind Allura. Carefully she lifts Allura’s hair over her shoulder to expose the fastenings at the back of her dress. It’s slow going to get the tiny buttons through their equally tiny securing loops, but she does it, and brushes kisses along the inches of Allura’s spine she exposes.

“Kima.”

“Hmm?” She finishes the line of buttons and carefully works the soft lace off of Allura’s shoulders, her mouth following the same path as the fabric along her left side.

Allura’s breathing picks up, body warm, as the dress slides down. She extracts her arms, letting the dress pool around her knees on the floor, and she turns her head to look at Kima over her shoulder. “Let’s move this to bed,” she suggests, and hums when she’s rewarded for the thought with a kiss.

Kima urges her to stand, and is delighted to find that Allura is nude but for her ring and her unders with no breast band in sight. She doesn’t keep her hands to herself on their way to the bed, and neither does Allura, and it takes them a few minutes to tumble into the bed.

The bed is soft, blankets clan and smelling of the incense Allura uses most. They pay no mind to the freshness of the bedclothes, nor to the incense in the air, eyes and touches only for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Fade to feathers. Or the Kimallura equivalent!


End file.
